


Adhere

by CelestialBound



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, Assisted Suicide, Blood, Kidnapping, Knife Play, M/M, Manipulation, Masturbation, Video Cameras, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 20:54:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16502537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialBound/pseuds/CelestialBound
Summary: Daniel kidnaps David and helps him reach ascension.





	Adhere

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in a day w/o edits so please bare with me lmao

He couldn’t see anything. He felt a damp cloth over his eyes blocking his view. His hands were tied behind his back with a rough rope, tight enough that it hurt. His feet were touching a concrete floor, also bound to the chair he was stuck in. The only thing he could hear was water slowly dripping in the far corner of wherever he was. This felt like a horror movie, but he knew this was just some prank that the campers were pulling. Probably for canceling movie night due to a mishap that happened due to Max’s rebellious behavior. He loved those kids. Despite all the trouble they put him through it was worth seeing them happy. Ah, he should have just gave in and let them have their movie night. Yet again he was missing the point, he should probably be focusing on the fact that he’s tied up in a place that so far didn’t seem recognizable. What if the kids didn’t do this? Oh god what if he’s actually been kidnapped? No, someone would notice his absence by now. He’d be fine. Everything was going to be fine.

 

He hoped…

 

It must have been around twenty minutes before he heard another sound besides the water dripping. It was a heavy door opening and slamming shut. Then slow but hard footsteps going down concrete steps. A familiar voice reached his ears,

 

“Well, well, well… David. It’s so lovely to have you here tonight.”

 

“Daniel?”

 

The cloth was removed from his eyes, but the dampness remained over his eyelids. He was met with a devious smile and non-blinking blue eyes. Daniel. An old colleague of his that he only got to know for a day before an incident happened. He kept up to date with Daniel a bit, checking in on him at the hospital until he was thrown into jail. After that he hadn’t gotten to see him for months. But here he was, looking and acting the same as he did on that very first day. He was hit with a wave of nostalgia, blinking his eyes and smiling up at the blonde,

 

“Daniel, how are you?”

 

Daniel’s smile faded and his eyes rolled, “You’re still as oblivious as ever.” 

 

“Did I say something wrong?” David asked innocently.

 

“No, you’re just clueless and it’s irritating. But I’m going to wipe that innocence from your pretty little face.” He held the cloth in his hand, damp with blood.

 

David’s eyes suddenly widened, “I-is that blood?”

 

“Mhm.” He hummed while taking out a sacrificial knife and wiping it against the fabric. 

 

“Who’s blood is it? Daniel… Please tell me you didn’t kill anyone.”

 

“Oh not yet.” His smile showed up again, “It was just an animal sacrifice. I had to pray to my god before receiving you. For good measures.”   
  


“Daniel! How could you do something so horrible?”

 

“You seriously don’t understand do you?” He sighed, “I’ll make you understand.”

 

Daniel took the knife and kneeled down in front of David, slowly bringing it up towards his face and then touching the tip against his cheek. 

 

“Daniel, please put that down.”

 

“Shh…” Daniel graced the edge against his skin, deep enough to draw blood that ran down his cheek and made him let out a whimper. 

 

He went the other direction this time, making an ‘X’ mark by adding a second cut, slicing through the skin easily. The knife found its way downwards past David’s face down to his neck.

 

Daniel spoke in a low tone, “I could end your life right here if I desired. Everyone you care about would never see you again. They'll wonder where you went. Or maybe they wouldn’t wonder at all. Do they even care about you? Has any one of them expressed affection towards you? I think they just put up with your hypersensitive emotions and boundless optimism because they’re forced to. Do you ever think about that?” His questions were instantly eating away at David’s psyche. 

 

David tried to shake the piercing thoughts from his mind, “They care about me. I know so.”

 

“How?” 

 

David hesitated, tried to come up with an excuse, but Daniel cut him off before he could really get out an explanation.

 

“You know you’re unsatisfied with life. We all are. Stop kidding yourself, David. You could learn a thing or two from Max. Life has no real meaning. We’re all here due to accidental incidents that served no real purpose. You just so happened to exist at a very bad time. The world around you has gone to shit, and what do you do? Ignore it... But what else is one lost soul supposed to do?” 

 

He graced David’s face with his free hand. David winced at the sting of Daniel’s fingers touching his newly fresh cuts. Daniel let out another sigh while muttering, 

 

“You’re so fragile.”

“Well it hurt!”

 

“I know.. But it doesn’t have to.” He leaned in close to Daniel’s ear and whispered, “Join me.”

 

“You mean your whole cult getup that Max was upset about?”

 

“More or less…” 

 

“I’m sorry but I can’t do that. You endangered the campers and--”

 

He froze as Daniel started biting on his neck.

 

“Wha-- Daniel what the heck are you doing?!”

 

“Marking you. You’re joining me whether you want to or not. That’s why you’re here after all.”

 

Daniel stood up slowly and tossed the knife back and forth between hands. 

 

David looked at him worriedly, “Daniel, you don’t have to do whatever it is you’re planning on doing. If you change I could even give your job back! Just, whatever you’re doing… It doesn’t seem right.”

 

Daniel laughed, “Of course it’s not! And you have yet to see what I’m going to do. Oh I really can’t wait.”

 

“If you’re going to hurt the kids, please, anything but them.”

 

“It’s not about them, David. This is about you. I couldn’t care less about those brats.”

 

David gave a sigh of relief. As long as the kids were okay, he’d be fine. He couldn’t let his one responsibility slip out of his hands. He needed to check on them, just to make sure they were really okay. But he couldn’t exactly get out of these restraints... He eyed the knife in Daniel’s hand patiently as Daniel kept talking. If he could only get one hand loose then surely…

He carefully struggled against the rope as Daniel went on and on about their existence. Just one hand. That’s all. 

 

“...And so, here we are. Just the two of us… Are you even listening?” Daniel asked while stepping forward.

 

David felt a rope slide down. One hand was free. He had this under control now.

 

He waited for Daniel to take one more step forward, and luckily he did immediately after the first. 

Now.

 

David tried grabbing the knife from his hand but only knocked it out, causing it to slide across the cement floor. 

 

“God fucking dammit David.” He went over and picked up the knife, “You weren’t listening to a single fucking word I was saying.” He came back towards him, “Well I guess it was rude of me to leave you tied up. Here.” He cut him loose and David looked at him in utter surprise.

 

Daniel raised an eyebrow and then chuckled, “Even if you wanted to get out, you don’t have the code for the door. So if you kill me then you’re stuck down here till you rot. We wouldn’t want that, would we?”

 

“No... Daniel, can’t we talk this out?” He stood up.

 

“I’m afraid not. I’ve already sat back and thought about this for a very long time. Anyways, back to what I was saying before you rudely interrupted… The world is corrupt. Everyone is miserable and scared. But it doesn’t have to be like that. Not for you at least.” 

 

“I’m not killing myself.” 

 

“You’ll change your mind.” He brushed his hand through David’s hair, like a mother and her child. Something in him seemed so protective just for a split second. But it was short lived. 

 

Daniel pulled David’s head forward and kissed him forcefully. David, being the oblivious man he was, didn’t even try and fight. Instead when Daniel pulled back, he blushed and gave an awkward smile, 

 

“W-what was that for?”

 

Daniel didn’t answer, only continued standing next to him, leaning in and kissing his neck. He was embarrassed to say the least, he had never had this kind of contact with anyone before. Especially with someone so unexpected. He expected Daniel’s lips to be warm, yet they were cold to the touch, matching the environment they were in. When Daniel bit down David forced him away,

 

“We can’t.. I mean, you’re a nice guy but I can’t…”

 

“You don’t seem to understand that you have no control here. Let me remind you.” He pushed David onto the floor and got on top of him.

 

He peered down at him smirking, “You  _ wish _ I was a nice guy. Now, where should I cut?” 

 

He studied the knife in his hand and so did David. David spoke nervously, “N-not the knife again.. Please.”

 

“You know what? You’re right. We can put that away for now.” Daniel threw the knife aside and it clanked against the concrete. 

 

David gave a sigh of relief, thinking the worst of it was over. Daniel forced himself onto him again, forcing a make-out session out of him. David let out a whimper as Daniel let his tongue inside David’s mouth and forced the breath out of him. David tried struggling but Daniel held him down, pushing his shoulder into the concrete which caused a pain start to emerge. He tried speaking out but Daniel kept suffocating him. It felt like minutes before Daniel pulled away, wiping his mouth while grinning down at David. David was gasping for air, almost choking on the air that filled his lungs. He couldn’t speak, and he didn’t have to since Daniel was already talking,

 

“Your lips make me wonder what the rest of you tastes like..” 

 

“What?”

 

“If I were to cut you open, how loud do you think you’d scream?”

 

“Daniel--”

 

“It was only rhetorical. Besides, it’s not like anyone would hear you anyways.”

 

Daniel leaned down again to give him a small kiss before whispering, “I’m going to take away your innocence right away from you. After all, that pretty little face of yours deserves to get fucked. Now stand up.”

 

David’s knees felt weak but he managed to stand and Daniel pushed him up against the wall. Daniel dropped the knife to just hold David still. David wasn’t sure what to say. This wasn’t right. It was wrong in so many ways. But he felt those eyes set upon him, staring him still. Daniel didn’t even wait for any kind of response before biting his neck again. David tried to push away but was pinned there, both hands being held up against the concrete wall by Daniel’s. He tried to fight back but it was useless, so he attempted to protest verbally.

 

“Stop! Daniel I’m going to--”

 

“Going to what?”

 

David stopped. He didn’t know what to come up with. He was never good at threats.

 

Daniel smirked, “That’s what I thought.”

 

Daniel let go of David’s wrists so he could touch him, biting his neck while lifting up his shirt and gracing a hand against his skin. David shivered from the cold. His hands were free, but could he really fight Daniel one-on-one? Could he find out the code to the door by himself? So many things could go so wrong and he didn’t anticipate any of them happening. He wasn’t sure if he could move if given the chance but he had to give it his all. 

 

Daniel pressed up against him and spoke in an alluring voice, “Are you ready to lose your innocence?” 

 

And there it was. The snapping point. He couldn’t handle what was in store so this was his chance of fighting back. He stepped on Daniel’s foot and elbowed him in the ribs, reached for the knife and held it up in defense. 

 

“Stay back! D-don’t make me hurt you..”

 

Daniel only laughed while stepping towards him, “Really? I know you’re a sinner but you’re not a killer. After all it wasn’t your fault Jasper died, was it? It was just an accident. And accidents happen all the time.”

 

“How do you know about that?”

 

“Oh I know many things about you, David. Every deepest darkest secret. All your desires and weaknesses. Every mistake you’ve made. All of it. I’ve studied you for quite some time now, and you’re quite an open book.”

 

“How do you know about Jasper..”

 

“It doesn’t matter  _ how  _ I know. Doesn’t it matter more that I know that you’re innocent?” He took another step closer.

 

David took a step back and lowered the knife.

 

“That’s right..” He walked towards him and took the knife away, “Doesn’t it feel nice to have someone on your side for once? I’m not your enemy, David. I’m your friend.”

 

David looked towards the ground, trying not to tear up.

 

“You deserve a release. Now will you obey me like a good boy and follow my orders?”

 

“Like what?”

 

“Go sit down.”

 

David did as told and let out a sigh, “Now?”

 

“Pleasure yourself in front of me. Go on.”

 

“You mean like..?”

 

“Yes. Don’t you want a release?”

 

Okay now this was going a little too far.

 

“No...”

 

“Would you rather I slit your throat?”

 

David’s eyes widened and stared at Daniel’s hand that was holding the knife, and it seemed to twitch.

 

“Do it, now.” Daniel persisted.

 

David hesitated, then slowly undid his pants and started feeling himself underneath the clothing. 

He looked back up at Daniel who still wasn’t satisfied.

 

“Take it out.”

 

David exhaled before taking his dick out and started gently stroking it. 

 

“That’s better.” Daniel started, “Look at you.. So willing to follow orders. It’s okay to be scared, David. Fear is a natural, primal instinct. Your instinct should be to run or fight, but you’re unable to do either of those things.. So here you are, a slave for your own survival.”

 

Daniel went silent and watched David touch himself with those unblinking eyes. It unsettled David to the core. It seemed inhuman, like a robotic machine with artificial organs was watching him. Breathing in air into a set of lungs and pumping blood through a beating heart, yet not really  _ living _ . But Daniel  _ was  _ alive, in some sick unhuman-like way. His crystal eyes pierced through whatever he was staring at, and right now it was David. They felt like cold daggers nicking away at David’s sanity. It was unnerving how lifeless they were, and he couldn’t take it anymore. He closed his eyes to keep from meeting Daniel’s stare.

 

He heard Daniel go to the other side of the room and grab something. Then he heard a small beep. He opened his eyes to see Daniel with a video camera. The red light blinked in the dark along with Daniel’s bright grin. 

 

“I should have turned this on earlier but I forgot. Say hi to the camera, darling.”

 

David’s face flushed red, “Don’t!” He tried covering himself with his shirt but Daniel told him to stop.

 

“Don’t worry, this is just for my personal enjoyment. But you would like that wouldn’t you? Being a camera whore.. You may be innocent physically but mentally you’re just as sinful as the rest of us. I know your weaknesses. Indulge in your sins. You’ll be forgiven in the end.”

“No. This is humiliating.”

 

“Aww someone’s camera shy.” He went back into the dark part of the room and set the camera down on what must have been a table in the back. The red light continued to blink in the abyssal darkness. He stepped out, smiling. He stepped behind the chair and placed a hand on David’s shoulder, whispering seductively,

 

“Just let yourself give in already. Or do you need help?”

 

David covered his eyes with one hand, leaning his head back against the chair. His silence was taken as a ‘yes’. Daniel wrapped his cold hand around David’s member which caused David to flinch. He went slow, shushing David as he let out small whimpers and soft begs of him to stop. 

 

“Don’t do this.” David whispered.

 

“Your body says otherwise.” David noticed he was rock hard at Daniel’s touch, throbbing and almost bucking his hips up for more of the cold contact. 

 

“Touch me.. More…”

 

“See? It’s not that hard to give in to your inner desires. Now beg for me more.” He stroked David at an average pace. 

 

“Please… Don’t stop..”

 

“Good..” He went faster.

 

David gripped onto the chair, “Daniel! Oh god please.. Daniel..”

 

“You like screaming my name don’t you?”

 

David nodded. He couldn’t even believe how fast he gave in. How fast he  _ wanted  _ to give in. Daniel just had an effect on him that he couldn’t quite place. The way his frigid touch and icy glare just controlled him had his body going crazy. 

“I think I’m going to..” David was on the verge of orgasming.

 

Daniel had stopped touching him, “Not yet. Now get on the floor.”

 

David did as told, crawling onto the hard ground and looking back up at Daniel with begging green eyes. 

 

“Well?” David asked.

 

Daniel kneeled down to his level and kissed him, “You’re so fucking gorgeous.” He lied David down on the concrete and lifted his knee between David’s thighs. David closed his eyes for a moment before being met with Daniel’s unmoving stare. David blinked and of course Daniel didn’t. Daniel was right above him, inches from his face. David gulped and nervously stuttered, 

 

“W-what are you doing?”

 

“Admiring you.”

 

David blushed at this, then remembered the situation he was in. He looked away and David decided to start going down on him. 

 

“W-wait what are you--”

 

Daniel pulled David’s shorts down, taking out his own erect member and rubbing it in his hand. 

 

“I’ll help you reach ascension, David.” 

 

“Daniel, I don’t want that.”

 

Daniel took some lubricant out of his pocket and slicked it onto his cock. He kneeled on top of David as he jerked himself off, causing some of the liquid to fall onto David’s exposed thighs. David shivered and threw his arm up and rested it on his forehead. He tried to think about if the kids were alright. Surely Daniel was being honest and hadn’t done anything. He couldn’t be  _ that  _ bad of a person. He didn’t want to think about what Daniel was doing, or what he was going to do, but his thoughts were soon interrupted by Daniel poking at his entrance, and then sliding in without permission. 

 

David yelped, “Don’t! I don’t want it!”

 

He wanted to hold onto something but had nothing to cling to besides Daniel’s arms. It hurt so badly at first but soon enough his body was pleasured by Daniel between his legs thrusting inside of him. Daniel moved at a fast pace, keeping a steady rhythm and mumbling curse words under his breath. 

 

“Such a disgusting sinner.. How does it feel to have your innocence stripped away from you?”

 

David didn’t say a word so Daniel stared at him intently and lowered his voice into a more intimidating tone, “How does it feel?”

 

David was struck by immediate fear due to those eyes, and answered with a short beg, “Please, stop.”

 

He felt Daniel’s hand around his dick again, slowly pumping.

 

“Please..” David begged.

 

Daniel didn’t keep it up for long as he was more focused on directly fucking him. Daniel was so obsessed with biting his neck, as he was already back to sinking his teeth into his flesh like before. Daniel ignored his protests and kept biting down. He could feel the blood drip down his skin and he cried out. Daniel slowed down his pace while doing this, focusing more on leaving red marks than pummeling him. Daniel even licked the blood off of David’s neck, whispering sweet nothings onto his skin with a warm breath,

 

“You look so precious.. So fragile and darling.. God, you’re stunning.”

 

David wanted to push his face away, but found himself just lying there listening to the compliments which were immediately met with counteractive insults.

 

“You’re such a fucking slut deep down, aren’t you? Admit that you’re enjoying this already, whore.”

 

David shook his head, trying to resist his temptations, “You’re horrible.”

 

Daniel smirked, “I’ll fuck you until you cry.”

 

He wasn’t wrong either, soon enough he was spitting out more rants on how no one would help him and how he was being raped of his innocence, all while being fucked so hard that it started to hurt again. He was sobbing all while Daniel had his way with him. When the climax came he was begging for him to stop, saying that he’d do anything for him to quit. But of course, it didn’t stop. Daniel came after seeing David moan and cry like a mess during his own. Daniel was pleased to have hurt him this much. Seeing him beg with teary eyes was such a reward. He knew he had truly tainted him at this point. 

 

“Are you satisfied now?” David asked in a disappointed and hurt tone that reflected his facial expression. 

 

Daniel pulled out slowly, “Mhm…”

 

David lied there and sighed in relief, pain still rushing over his body but glad that it was finally over with. He didn’t want to think about what else was going to happen. It didn’t even cross his mind until it happened.

 

Daniel was in the middle of buckling his pants when David sat up to do the same. David wasn’t sure what to say, what to do, as Daniel went over to pick up the knife again. 

 

“On your knees.” Daniel said.

 

David did so. 

 

“Hold out your arms.” He continued.

 

David lifted his shaky arms.

 

And finally Daniel told him to stay still as he twisted his arms up to reveal his wrists.

 

He started cutting away at the flesh, deep enough for blood to draw and drip, but careful enough not to hit any veins. David winced each time it sliced into his skin. 

 

“What’s this for?”

 

“To drain the negative energy.”

 

“Yet you raped me.”

 

“Sometimes to fully clean something, you must intoxicate it first. Like splashing chemicals onto a table to wipe away the bacteria. Neither the bacteria or chemicals are healthy yet you must engage in one to rid of both. Does that make any sense?”

 

“What?” 

 

He really was absolutely insane. It made no sense whatsoever. But at this point nothing did. All he knew about the world being a good place, it felt like a lie now. Everything seemed so bleak. He looked at Daniel, hoping for a reasonable explanation, but all he got was more nonsense. Daniel went over to the darkness to fetch the camera and a solo cup which David already knew what was in it. 

 

“You… Plan on killing me?”

 

“Killing is such a strong word. I prefer 'cleansing'. Or 'saving'. It’s a simple salvation, an ascension to move on from this life to the next. Don’t you want to taste infinity, David?”

 

Bullshit. Sure life wasn’t perfect but it wasn’t dying over… Right? And he still needed to check on the kids. He still had to take care of them. Their parents didn’t care about them and David felt responsible for being that parental figure. He couldn’t leave Gwen to take care of them all by herself. People still needed him around. Surely…

 

Daniel began,“You’re thinking about them, aren’t you? They don’t need you around. They were fine before you came along and they’ll be fine when you’re gone. After all you’ve made their lives even more miserable in some ways. Take Gwen for example, you make her job harder with your annoying mistakes. Max? He hates your guts. And I’m sure the other children don’t give a damn about you at all either. But let’s look at the bigger picture..”

 

He started circling David, “What does the world bring you? Pain? Despair? Fear? Envy? Hopelessness? Isn’t it tiring? And what about the utter loneliness? Do you know what the term ‘solipsism’ means?”

 

David shook his head no.

 

Daniel continued, “Solipsism - the view or theory that the self is all that can be known to exist. Think about it, does anything really exist? What is existence? Reality is flawed, and it may not even be real at all. And the fact that no one, absolutely no one, will ever feel your exact pain... You’re alone in your suffering. Don’t you want to be relieved of all that? Think about it, you’ll be moving onto another plane. You won’t feel so alone. You won’t feel pain at all. Nothing will hurt you.”

 

“Why.. Why are you even doing this to me?!”

 

“To help, of course. All of what I’ve done is to help urge you to the next level. You just need to take the final leap.” He looked down at the cup in his hand.

 

“What if someone does miss me here?” 

 

“It wouldn’t last. People would get over it eventually.”

 

“That’s not true! It’s been years and I still miss Jasper!”

 

“But it’s gotten easier, hasn’t it? To ignore the pain and let it subside? It’ll get easier for them too, if they even happened to miss you. I’m sorry to break it to you David but you haven’t really left that big of an impression on anyone. Maybe everyone except me.”

 

“Then why aren’t you stopping me?”

 

Daniel sighed, “Because I want what’s best for you. For every living organism there is a way out. An escape. They just need that certain urge to go over the edge.”

 

Daniel had a point. A huge point. It would be so much easier for him to just kill himself and leave it all behind. His words were starting to eat away at his brain. He had a point. He had a fucking point. Oh god was he really being convinced?

 

Daniel noticed him starting to break as the tears began to flow again from his ocean green eyes, “We all have our trigger to pull, David.” He held the cup closer towards him, “Think of it as medicine.”   
  


David’s hand was numb. It seemed to move on it’s own without him even feeling it. His hand was shaking, reaching for the red cup. He grabbed a hold of it. His hand steadied and he took a deep breath in before taking a drink. 

 

“This is a foul taste in medicine…” David remarked without any emotion in his voice.

 

Daniel smiled while he chugged it down. He sputtered and coughed and pulled the cup away. Daniel took it from him and stood over him, forcing David’s mouth open as he poured it down his throat. 

 

“Drink it down...”

 

David’s body tried to throw it up but Daniel forced his mouth shut to keep it down. 

 

“I’m proud of you, David.” 

 

Daniel went over to get another cup and drank himself, seeming to take it down easily. 

David had no clue whether his was even poisoned or not. But soon it wouldn't matter anyways. Soon he’d be free... David collapsed, feeling sick to his stomach. Daniel held him close and waited for the action to be complete. It took a few hours before David’s lifeless body hang limp in Daniel’s arms. 

 

Daniel hummed a song on his lips, as he cradled the corpse.  
  



End file.
